


Catkins

by eyemeohmy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Anal Sex, Artistic Liberties, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Wet & Messy, did you guys know this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: Professor Willow is a kind, dedicated, and friendly mentor. Just a tad more friendly to some more than others.
Relationships: Willow-hakase | Professor Willow/Original Character(s), Willow-hakase | Professor Willow/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. The Successor

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Pokemon Shield recently and remembered this sumbitch and decided, fuck it, _what_ shame?
> 
> While this takes place in the Pokemon Go universe, I do borrow names and elements from the anime, games, etc. But this is just suppose to be a general, blanket universe with a number of artistic liberties taken. The tags should be somewhat indicative that this fanfic is focused more on the sex than canon.
> 
> I've tried to keep the physical appearances of the original characters, as well as their chosen teams, vague and up for the reader to imagine/decide. All three characters are adults in their late 20s to early 30s. I'm not sure on Willow's age, but there's probably a slight difference between the others. He's a good DILF.
> 
> First chapter: m/m  
> Second chapter: f/m  
> Third chapter: nb/m
> 
> Credit to Shiro for providing the Franic and Queeny names, and just overall supporting me on this messy, filthy journey.

It was beautiful in Kanto this time of the year.

Everything was in full bloom with rich, vibrant foliage and tall trees with lush canopies. From his seat on the Fearow above, Trey could see miles of grassy fields and wildflowers of numerous colors. When he spotted the lake, sun beams sparkling off its cyan surface, Trey clicked his tongue and steered the colossal Fearow down.

"This is good," Trey said, pointing at the outskirts of a heavily wooded forest some yards from the lake. Fearow landed, and Trey dismounted the Pokémon. "You hang out here, Franic. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

Fearow growled but hunkered down, cleaning and nipping at his wing feathers. Trey smiled, gave Franic a berry, then headed off.

It didn't take long before Trey found Professor Willow. The man was hiding behind a tree, holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes. He was monitoring a bevy of Swanna and a few Duckletts nearby. They were gliding elegantly along the water, cooing. However, nearly all of the Swanna and Duckletts were purple bellied and pink, respectively.

"Quite a shiny boon you've got there," Trey said, coolly striding up behind the professor.

Willow nearly jumped, dropping his binoculars. He whipped around, coattails flying in the air. The professor said nothing, just held a finger to his lips.

Trey smirked but nodded.

"This is a very rare treasure indeed," Willow chuckled, speaking quietly. He peered back at the bathing Pokémon. "It's getting close to dusk, and mating season is in full swing. The previous leader is not present, however. He fought the new alpha--that one, pecking at the Ducklett there--and was chased away. I'm curious to see if he'll return and reclaim his bevy."

"This might just end in blood and tears," Trey replied, arms folded.

"Tragic yet beautiful, like many classic ballets," Willow said. He stood upright and turned back to Trey. "Yet what a surprise to see you here, Trey! I was informed you've been training with your team leader a lot recently. As expected, I've only heard wonderful things about you and your Pokémon's work!"

Trey grinned. "Well," he gloated, "I do intend to succeed my team leader one day. That, or earn the honor of working alongside them. A... successor, if you will."

"With how hard you've been training, you're sure to win their favor," Willow said encouragingly, smiling ear to ear. "I'm rooting for you! Hopefully you two will become good friends!"

Trey gulped. Willow was so sincerely proud, his face bright even beneath the shadows of the tree canopy. He didn't realize he had been staring until Willow gave him a confused look. It was so damn innocent and pure, it made Trey's heart skip.

"Something the matter?"

"Ah," Trey coughed into his fist, "no, sorry."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Willow asked. "I can't imagine it's to watch the mating rituals of Swannas and the start of a new regime after the recent usurp of their leader."

"I'm heading to Mossgreen Village," Trey answered, "I wanted to buy some potions off Cassandra and her grandmother. Franic seems to like them the most."

"Oh, yes! They make some amazing, powerful antivenom that treat a wide variety of Poison-type venom," Willow explained cheerfully. He tilted his head, a teasing grin on his lips. "And yet you just so happened to randomly stumble upon me all the way out here in the middle of practically nowhere, hmm?"

Trey sneered. "A little legendary team birdy told me you'd be in the area, doing some research by the lakes."

Willow laughed. "I appreciate your visit nevertheless," he said sincerely. His cheeks were tinted pink; he shyly averted his gaze. "You know... It's been a while since we've... been together, like this."

Trey blinked. He watched the way Willow clutched at his lab coat nervously. Trey's heart nearly burst, but that adoration quickly turned into something a little more... lecherous. A leer splitting his face, Trey approached the professor, closing in on him. Willow was startled, allowing himself to stumble back until he was pinned against the tree.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss spending some alone time with you, too," Trey replied huskily.

Willow anxiously scratched at the nape of his neck. "I'd only distract--"

"You're never been a distraction, professor," Trey interjected. "At least, not a bad one."

Willow smiled sheepishly, glancing down at his boots. "I tend to hyper-focus on my work a bit too much. Candela admires my enthusiasm, but even she thinks I should take a day off every now and then. And with all the tasks I've been giving you trainers lately, I didn't want to be too intrusive."

Trey slid a finger beneath Willow's chin, gently tilting his head up. The professor gave a very quiet gasp, eyes lidded and cheeks now rosy red. He looked vulnerable and lost, as if that overworking switch had been flipped off and he had no idea what to do.

"You can work," Trey explained, lips lingering close to the professor's, "and still have some fun. Business and pleasure and all that."

Willow licked his lips, his throat dry. "Ah, what... what did you have in mind?" he asked, fidgeting.

Trey cupped the professor's cheek, leaning in until they were nose to nose. "I think you know what I want. What we _both_ want." He carelessly took off his hat, threw it over his shoulder.

Willow's eyes widened when he was suddenly kissed, but the shock settled quickly. He closed his eyes, moaning against Trey's lips. Shaky hands grasped Trey's arms for support, his legs turned to jelly. Trey kept one hand clasped beneath the professor's jaw, working his mouth open wider; tongue practically plunging inside, earning a surprised little noise. The kiss felt needy, as if Willow feared this would be their last. He certainly wasn't lying about missing one of his top trainers.

Trey kissed Willow until he was squirming, tugging at his sleeves. He broke away, and the professor desperately gasped for air, drool trickling from the corners of his mouth. Trey licked the mess away, a finger hooking around the zipper clasp of the professor's top. Willow winced, watching as Trey slowly unzipped him, spring air cool on his bare chest.

Trey kissed Willow again, furiously pushing and shoving the shirt open and down his shoulders with his coat until they pooled at his feet. Trey ducked down, leaving Willow's lips flushed red and glistening, taking one of the professor's nipples in his mouth. Willow whimpered, arching, pressing up against the trainer.

Trey lapped his tongue in circles around the hard nipple, fingers finding the second and giving it a pinch. Willow cried out; he heard the familiar squawking of the Swanna and hastily clamped a hand over his mouth.

Trey snickered, standing straight. "That's right," he said, thumbs rubbing Willow's nipples, "don't wanna scare the Swanna away. Not before you can watch their mating dance. Maybe even a fight for dominance, too." His eyes sparkled, dangerous and mischievous, and Willow's hard cock strained against his pants.

Trey took Willow's hand away, pulling off the black and green glove. The professor went to say something, but then the glove was wadded up and shoved in his mouth. Trey pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh," he whispered, one corner of his impish grin quirking.

Willow moaned lowly, eyes lidded. Trey tugged the waistband of Willow's pants, loosening the draw string, before shoving it down to join the shirt and coat on the ground. The professor quivered under the trainer's hungry gaze. His erect cock pushed against the front of his briefs, a spot wet with precum.

"Oh, professor," Trey chuckled, sucking his bottom lip. "Just for me?"

Willow chewed on the glove in his mouth.

Trey hooked his fingers into the brief's band, this time slowly peeling off the underwear. Willow's cock sprang free, twitching. "You were right," Trey said, taking the professor's dick in hand, giving it a few experimental strokes. Willow mewled and stiffened. "It's really been way too long."

Willow groaned, slouching as Trey abruptly let him go, squatting to open and dig inside the professor's backpack. A second later, he whipped out a colorful medium sized tube of body oil--just as useful as sunscreen, if not better; that, and it masked his human scent from a number of Pokémon. Trey grinned, pleased. "This ought to do. And fortunately for you..." He shrugged off his own backpack, fishing a condom out from a side pocket. "I came a bit more prepared."

Willow's eyes widened.

"Like I said, I did intend on stopping by for a visit," Trey said smoothly. "I mean, it doesn't take up too much space in my bag anyway." He pocketed the condom for now, standing tall before the trembling, haunched professor, tossing the bottle back and forth in his hands. "Now," Trey said, eyes as dark as his commanding tone, "show me just how much you've missed my company."

Willow looked away, embarrassed. Just for a few seconds, and then he was turning around, bending forward and presenting his ass to Trey. One hand braced to the tree, the other squeezing a cheek and holding it aside to further expose himself. Willow peered back at the trainer over his shoulder with those big damn puppy dog Yamper eyes.

Trey inhaled, shivering, dick tenting the front of his pants. He stepped over, running his hands up and around the globes of the professor's ass, as if they were some rare, precious specimens. He kneaded into the muscles, thumbs brushing at Willow's entrance, then unceremoniously slapped one cheek. Willow yelped into the gag, digging his fingers into the bark of the tree. Trey resumed massaging before smacking the other cheek. Both now sporting identical hand-shaped red marks.

Willow sucked on the glove, sweat rolling down his face. Trey took off his gloves, applying a large dollop of oil in one hand. "Good thing we didn't startle the Swanna," he snickered, nodding at the avian Pokémon grooming one another. "Keep up the good work. Things are going to get a little tricky now."

Trey pressed the pad of one wet finger to Willow's hole, slowly sinking just the edge inside before hooking and pulling. Willow's ass fluttered; his nails tore at the wood, a splinter catching in the skin of his naked palm. Trey slid his finger to the second knuckle, tugging and spreading; Willow whimpered, almost too easily opening upfor the trainer. It didn't take long before Trey could insert a second finger, moving them in an open-close scissoring motion.

Willow pressed his face against the tree, now practically hugging it, his eyes lidded and rolling back. He could barely remain standing, calve muscles spasming and knees wobbly. Willow spotted one of the average Swannas glide up to the new alpha, lovingly primping his neck plumage.

"Still a bit tight," Trey mumbled, squinting. He twisted both fingers around, and Willow nearly dropped to his knees. "But it should be fine. It's not like we haven't done this before." He removed his digits, Willow giving an empty little whine.

Willow heard the sound of a zipper opening, then paper being ripped. Trey grunted as he applied the condom with some of the remaining oil. He grabbed the professor by the hips, giving them a squeeze. Trey poured over Willow's back, lips brushing the shell of his ear. "You ready?" he asked, nipping at the lobe.

Willow gulped and nodded frantically.

Trey triumphantly grinned. He positioned himself, head just lightly pressed to Willow's entrance. He glanced at the Swanna and Duckletts, still unaware of the fornicating spies. Biting his lip, Trey snarled as he thrust, slowly at first, inside.

Willow's scream was muffled, but one Swanna did raise and tilt its head, then went back to cajoling the playing Duckletts.

Willow clenched down on Trey's dick; growling, Trey slapped one of the professor's ass cheeks, and with a jolt, the older man's muscles instantly relaxed. Trey stopped once half his cock was buried in the professor's ass; with a firm hold on his hips, Trey started thrusting again.

Willow grunted, rocking back and forth, grappling at the tree. His own cock bobbed against his belly, as red as his face. Trey's balls bounced against the professor's ass with each pump. The glove in Willow's mouth was soaked with saliva, but the professor kept it determinedly wedged in place with his tongue. His head spun, pit of his stomach warm and tingling, every inch of his flesh slick with sweat, sensitive and hot.

It felt so good; good enough to bring tears to Willow's eyes as they crossed beneath hooded lids. He would most certainly collapse if not for Trey holding him upright. Each passing minute, Trey was sinking deeper inside the professor, almost to the hilt.

"So pliant," Trey snarled excitedly, "every single... damn time." He reached around, grabbing Willow's cock and tugging it.

Willow whined loudly; the glove fell from his mouth. He panted noisily, seemingly forgetting the reason he was even here. "Always... always right s-spot... always..." he wheezed and croaked, tongue lolling from his gaping mouth. He slammed back into Trey's cock, finally taking that last inch; he whimpered, grinning wide, as Trey gripped his dick in an iron vice.

"What'd I s-say... about bein' quiet?" Trey hissed. He pulled himself out, and Willow nearly fell over, face bouncing against the tree. Hands were suddenly on his shoulders, forcing him onto his knees. Trey walked up beside him, stood at his side, cock in hand; from this angle, Willow could still see the Swanna. Trey had taken the condom off, tossed it aside.

Trey ran the head of his dick against Willow's cheek, gliding it over his lips. "Maybe this'll work better."

Willow obediently opened his mouth, grunting when Trey carelessly shoved himself inside. Willow's throat took a moment to relax as he gagged a second. Trey nonetheless started moving, fucking the professor's face enthusiastically. Willow gurgled and grunted, lips pulling around the cock, sucking as best as he could. He was distracted; the sun was setting, and soon the Swanna would begin their dance. He struggled to watch the Pokémon while choking on the dick.

But Willow was known for his excellent multitasking, his dedication to his work. Soon he fell into place, hands braced to Trey's thighs. He slurped and drooled, sucking with every ounce of his strength. It pressed against his throat every time it plunged down, forming a little bulge. Trey occasionally pulled out so Willow could suckle the head; hold the cock as he rubbed it against the inside of his cheek, lick at the underside of the shaft and slit.

Trey grabbed the professor by the head and held him in place as he shoved his cock right down the older man's seizing throat. Willow's glasses fell from his head and tumbled to the ground, earning another wary look from a Swanna. The professor grumbled and gulped but did not struggle, making obscene wet slurping noises as he resumed sucking.

The dance would start soon, but Trey had timed this perfectly. Most likely just by sheer luck, but he'd take credit for it anyway. As he felt himself tipping, orgasm fast approaching, he whipped his dick out of Willow's mouth. He came a split second later, giving Willow just enough time to close his eyes. The professor kept his mouth open and tongue sticking out, spunk covering his face, spilling down his throat. Trey milked his climax to the very last drop, which was also smeared across Willow's lips.

Trey glanced over at the lake, eyes twinkling. The Swanna had gathered into a circle, their leader at the very center. They began to twirl, their wings spread and moving like feathery tutus. "It's time," he breathed, stepping back clumsily.

Willow feverishly wiped the cum from his face, watching the Swanna preform with an awed, albeit sticky and messy expression. The way the waning sunlight hit the shiny Swanna's plumage almost made them glow.

Trey squatted beside Willow, hand on his thigh. "Let's hope the previous alpha doesn't come back," he said quietly. His hand slid down between Willow's legs, pawing at his balls and cock.

Willow gasped, sinking back onto his rear. "A-Ah, y... yes..."

Trey half sat in the professor's lap, stroking him off, stubbly chin in his hand. "After all," Trey crooned, licking a line of his cum off the professor's flushed face, "I wouldn't want them to interrupt this beautiful performance."


	2. The Champion

Nier snarled, launching ferocious blow after blow into the punching bag. The loud thumping of the beaten bag and her energetic cries echoed off the empty gym walls. A Slaking laying outside the boxing ring picked up grass from her nearby pile, shoving the whole handful in her mouth.

Nier bounced back, gasping. She wiped the sweat from her face, her arms sore and muscles twitching. "Guess it's break time," she huffed. The Slaking snorted, chewing the grass like a cow would cud. Nier looked over herself, soaked. "Gonna need a shower, too," she said to the Pokémon, untying the strings of her boxing gloves.

Slaking burped. Nier chuckled, suddenly catching something from the corner of her eyes. She looked up, and instantly beamed at the sight of Professor Willow. He was standing across the gym, smiling; when she saw him, he started clapping.

"Professor!" Nier exclaimed, eyes twinkling. She threw off her gloves and easily jumped over the ropes and disinterested Slaking. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Willow answered, "I didn't want to interrupt."

Nier laughed, grabbing a towel from a nearby rack. "I'm finished for the day anyway," she said. She threw the towel over her shoulders, head cocked to the side. "Did you come all the way to Hoenn to do a little exercising? I thought you were busy in Kanto?"

Willow chortled, hands raised and shaking his head. "Ah, no, no," he replied, "I'm actually suppose to meet Professor Birch in a couple hours. We're going to hold a tele-comm meeting with Professor Oak in regards to our new Meltan research breakthroughs!" Now he was beaming and glowing.

"Sounds great!"

"I heard you were training here today and so I thought I'd stop by," Willow confessed shyly, "I wanted to congratulate you on your second year holding the title of Purika City Champion!"

Nier struck a victorious pose, arms akimbo. "Why, thank you, professor." Her eyes glinted sharply. "Did you perhaps want an autograph?"

Willow blushed, scratching his cheek. "M-Maybe later; I'm afraid I don't have my--"

"Oh!" Nier interjected, pointing at the professor. "You're not wearing your coat! This is the first time I've seen you without it!"

Willow wilted, suddenly feeling very naked. "Yes, well, I was examining Blanche's newly acquired giant horsea," he explained sheepishly, "it apparently didn't like being handled very much and inked all over me. So now my coat's getting dry cleaned, though I think I might just have to replace it. Hard to get that stuff out, but it is my favorite, if that makes any... sense..."

Nier giggled. "It happens to the best of us," she said, waving a hand. She leered. "But I have to say, as cute as you are in your lab coat, seeing you 'dressed down' like this is also..." She ran her eyes up from Willow's shoes to the crown of his head. "... Quite nice."

Willow twitched, hot at the collar. "Oh, ah, well," he mumbled, tugging at his shirt lapels, "thank you, Nier. And you also look--" He didn't mean to, but his gaze immediately went to her chest, her breasts fit snugly in a tight fitting Purika City Gym sports bra. "Well, you look lovely, even after a hard day of training."

Nier stared at the professor a moment, eyes lidded, expression soft and... calculating. Willow felt like he was being dissected and averted his gaze. "... Professor," she said, her voice smooth as silk, "do you perhaps have time to spare before your debriefing?"

Willow flinched. "Oh! Yes, actually. I flew in a little earlier than expected." He laughed, flapping his arms. "And boy are my... arms..."

Nier quirked a brow.

"Sorry," Willow tittered, "I couldn't resist."

"It was funny, in that awkward sorta way," Nier teased. She turned back to the grazing Slaking. "Queeny, take twenty. That pile should last you another half hour. I'll be back soon."

Queeny scratched her belly. "Slaaaak..." she yawned.

Willow chuckled. "Queeny truly is a diva."

"As expected from one of my top champions," Nier boasted, walking past Willow. She grabbed him by a sleeve, pulling the stumbling professor along. "But you and me, we've got some catching up to do, Professor Willow..."

\---

The locker room was completely empty, allowing Nier to shower in privacy.

Professor Willow sat in the office next door, looking over the various framed photographs on the walls. All of previous champions and contest winners, celebrities and their Pokémon who visited the gym. At the very top was Nier herself at the Purika City Champion Hall, posing dramatically, hand holding her trophy; Queeny and two of her other Pokémon, a Mienshao and scarred Hariyama, flanked her sides. As part of Nier's champion privileges, she had been given free range of the gym on the one day of the week it was closed. While its intended use was to train and work out with her Pokemon, sometimes she just needed a personal day.

The office door opened, and Willow spun around in the desk chair. Nier stepped inside, freshly showered and completely nude. Willow jumped, scrambling at the chair to keep himself from falling over.

Nier casually toweled her hair off, water dripping at her feet. "Much better," she hummed, "my muscles are all nice and relaxed."

Willow chewed his lip, staring intensely at the ground. "Well, that is... very good," he coughed.

"You can look if you want. I mean, they're on full display."

A bead of sweat rolled down Willow's cheek. "L-Look at what?"

Nier approached the professor with a slight swagger in her hips. She stood in front of the nervous man, taking his chin and raising his head. She grinned at just how red his face was. "I know you've always liked my tits," she said, moving the towel from over her right breast. "I'm flattered, really."

Willow caught himself staring at her chest again. "I don't want to be rude. I don't mean-- Well--"

"We have the office to ourselves. I promise to do all the cleaning up," Nier suggested, winking. She plucked the glasses off Willow's head, threading her fingers through his unruly gray hair. He seemed to relax, shifting in the chair. "With both of us being so busy, we won't have another chance to do this in a very long time." She bent forward, and Willow watched her breasts bounce as she moved. "So, whatta say, professor?"

Willow sighed. "... You just make it so hard to say no." He grinned crookedly.

Nier pumped her fist. "Wonderful!" She pulled Willow up to his feet, helping him to undress. Once his shirt was off, Nier walked around the professor in a predatory fashion. "I know you love my tits, but," and Willow yelped when her hands grabbed fistfuls of his pecs from behind, "yours are very sexy too, you know."

Willow panted as Nier pressed up against him, her breasts rubbing his back. She massaged Willow's pecs, grinding the nipples on her palms. "They're so plump and perfect," Nier purred, squishing and rolling his breasts together, "I could just play with them all day. I wonder... if I had a cock, if your supple tits would be plush enough for a titty fuck."

Willow swallowed, sweat dripping from his slack jaw.

Nier ran her nails down his chest, feeling the skin pimple with goosebumps. "But we're both on a tight schedule," she harrumphed, moving back in front of the professor. She leaned in to lick a corner of his mouth. "Let's not keep each other waiting, hmm?"

Nier gasped as she fell back into the office's leather sofa, spreading her legs. Willow knelt obediently between them, hands on her thighs. She was already wet, and not just from the water. "Just like old times, professor," she said, petting and pulling on his hair.

Willow shuddered, his cock half mast and resting against his thigh. He bowed forward, breathing hot air against her pussy. Nier moaned, thighs twitching. He inquisitively ran his tongue up along one fold, then another, repeating the process but never penetrating.

Nier sucked on her lip, heart beating fast in anticipation. Willow peppered her inner thighs with short, quick kisses and lashes of his tongue. She smelled of fresh soap, something with strawberries.

"So loving," Nier purred, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger then yanking.

Willow finished pampering her thighs and wrapped his arms around them, keeping her legs spread. He slid his tongue inside, running it along the fluttering walls, moving up and down, deeper and deeper. Nier groaned, hands scratching scalp and pulling hair.

"Oh," Nier whimpered, free hand rolling a nipple between her fingers.

Willow's tongue licked up the length of one side slowly, just barely brushing along her clit before finding the hood. He gave Nier a second to breath before resuming, tongue flicking back and forward against the hood, massaging muscles and flesh.

Nier responded with a loud whine and roll of her hips, riding into his mouth. "U-Use your finger..." she rasped.

Willow continued licking at her hood, bringing up one finger and using her juices on her thighs to wet it. He did not stop pleasuring the hood as his finger barely pressed into the first ring of muscle. Nier sobbed, almost crushing the professor's head between her legs.

Nier got wetter and wetter, wiggling and shaking on the couch. Her pussy spread easily around Willow's finger, taking one whole. Willow gave it a few experimental thrusts; Nier tensed for a second before gradually relaxing again, moaning. He pulled his finger out to lap at the hole for a few minutes. Dragging it back up, tongue swirling. The finger slid inside again, as did the tip of a second; it didn't take long before both fit equally and Nier was whimpering, pleading.

Willow continued thrusting, rolling her clit against his tongue. Nier gasped and shuddered, yanking on his hair. He licked again, and again, building a rhythm and pace equal to the finger working her inside.

"F-Faster, faster," Nier heaved, one finger tugging back her clitoral hood and kneading it. Willow obeyed, tongue thrashing against her clit, fingers pumping faster in her hole. "That's it, t-that's it... N... No!"

Nier grunted, releasing Willow and sitting back. He sat there, dumbfounded, wiping off his wet face. Before he could ask what was wrong, Nier shoved a hand against his chest, pushing the professor down on the ground. He laid on his back, watching as the trainer stood, fluid running down her thighs; she towered over him for just a moment.

Willow took a deep breath, and Nier seated herself on his face.

Nier pressed her hands to the ground, rolling her pussy against his tongue and lips. Willow shakily held her hips, guiding her along. Tongue fucking her hole now. "Gotta say," she groaned, bouncing, "you're n-not too bad at this, professor. A real... real savant!"

Nier finally came, squirting right into the professor's face. She took a moment to linger there, raising herself off Willow so he could breathe. He finished swallowing her cum, licking more from his lips.

Satisfied, Nier rose on trembling legs, breathing heavily. Willow stayed on the ground, panting.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours," Nier giggled.

Willow whimpered. Mechanically, he sat back up on his knees as Nier lounged on the couch again. She wagged a finger, and he spread his legs, cock aching and dripping. Nier gave him another moment to stew desperately before stretching out a leg. She placed her foot against his hard dick, pushed it against his belly.

Willow gasped, sagging forward. Nier watched in amusement, grinding her heel against the base of his cock, at his balls. She dragged her foot up, pinning the head to his stomach. The cry Willow made sent a shiver down her spine, pooling right in her groin.

"You know," Nier cooed, toes spread and stroking at his slit and glans. "Coat or no coat, clothes or no clothes, you always look divine." She kneaded her toes down his shaft, moving them in hard circles at the base.

Willow's vision was hazy, saliva spilling from his lips. "Th... Thank you..." he rasped.

Nier continued her work in silence, enjoying the delectable sight. She alternated between stroking his dick and roughly grinding against it, always surprising the professor. He keened, hands planted on the ground at his sides. Nier took just the edge of his cock-head between her first and second toes, giving fervent little pumps and tiny squeezes in between. Willow was visibly shaking, nearly as sweaty as Nier was when he first arrived.

Nier watched the way his chest rose and fell erratically, his tongue just slightly sticking out from his gaping mouth. Willow could barely keep his eyes open; he blinked blearily, his vision crossed.

What a perfectly beautiful mess, Nier thought, chewing on her thumbnail. She was getting aroused again.

"You're so close, professor, I can always tell," Nier said, suddenly withdrawing her foot. Willow gasped, dropping forward. Nier adjusted herself on the sofa, pat her legs invitingly. Much like one would when encouraging a pet to rest in their lap.

Willow instantly stood, swaying; he almost fell on top of Nier as he struggled to sit on her legs. He lowered himself, but remained just a few inches from straddling her waist. Nier locked eyes with him, playfully sucking on her middle finger. She grabbed the professor's cock, simultaneously inserting her wet finger shallowly inside his asshole.

Willow cried out, head thrown back. Nier pumped his cock in her fist while playfully swirling her finger around the tip of his tight but quivering sphincter. Willow slouched forward again, close enough that Nier could lean over and bite at one of his nipples.

With one last hard tug and wrist flick, Willow came, spilling himself all over her breasts and stomach. Nier let his flaccid cock go; she gave the professor a few seconds to unwind before helping him sit down beside her. Willow went boneless on the sofa, arms uselessly hanging at his sides.

"I knew I should have waited for that shower," Nier snickered. She swiped a bit of cum off her chest with a finger. Willow looked to her just as she stuck the finger in her mouth, suckled on it like a lollipop. His dry gulp was audible and comical and Nier sat forward, laughing boisterously.

"I'm so sorry for the mess," Willow apologized nervously, "I'll clean up; you can shower first. I'd hate for the gym owner to come in here and see what we did in their off--" Suddenly, Willow's face was beat red again, eyes wide; he shoved his face in his hands and moaned. "Oh, I can't believe--!"

"Hey," Neir said, gently pulling Willow's hands down. He looked at her like some ashamed, kicked puppy. "It's fine. Really. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. And I said I'd clean up." She pat his cheek then gave it a little kiss. "Besides, I want you to shower with me."

Willow looked hesitant.

Nier guffawed and elbowed him in the side. "No shower sex, I promise! We'll just save that for next time."


	3. The Apprentice

Ace had been staring at their paper of equations for almost ten minutes now. They stuck their pen in their mouth, chewing, annoyed. Drummed their fingers in frustration on the desk.

Lopunny looked up from brushing his fur, curious. "Lopunny?"

Ace growled, sitting back in their chair. "It's these damn-- These equations just don't feel right! But I don't know why!" They scowled, the tip of the pen crunching between grinding teeth.

"'Punny?" the Pokémon murmured.

Ace smiled crookedly. "It's okay, Sage," they reassured their concerned friend, "I'll figure it out. Don't worry about me."

Sage beamed, throwing up his paws. "Lop--" He was interrupted by a sudden knocking on the office door, ears perking. "--punny?"

"Come in," Ace said, sliding the pen behind their ear.

The door opened, and Professor Willow stuck his head inside, radiant smile on his face. "Hello, Ace! I hope I'm not interrupting anything important!" he said.

Ace jumped out of their chair as Sage leaped into the air.

"Professor!"

"Lopunny!"

Willow laughed as Sage hopped over, almost barreling into the professor. He pet the rabbit's soft ear tufts. "Hello, Sage," he said, skritching under his chin. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Sage's cottony tail wagged. "Lop!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have prepared lunch!" Ace exclaimed, joining the two.

Willow gave Ace a quick hug. "I wanted to surprise you," he explained. Sage tugged Willow inside as Ace shut the door. "I felt so awful I wasn't able to make it to your award ceremony. I was floored when I read your new discoveries on Mew's past and its behaviorisms, I just couldn't put the paper down!"

Ace blushed. "It was all due to your guidance I was able to uncover such valuable information," they explained, looking to the glass trophy sitting on their desk. "But, really, you don't have to apologize. There were so many people at the ceremony, it was a bit overwhelming. All the team leaders attended, and Spark practically tackled me for a hug; plenty of pictures of us rolling around on the ground floating around, I'm sure."

"Spark has always been a little on the excitable side," Willow said.

Ace nodded. "I'm just glad my research may be useful in our pursuit of Mew's history and habits."

Willow turned back to Ace, smiling brightly. "Of course it will! And I hear you've started an apprenticeship with Professor Rowan?"

"Next week!"

"I'm so happy for you, Ace!" Willow exclaimed, taking Ace by the hands and squeezing them. "Ever since you started your training, you've dreamed of becoming a professor. Through all your hard work and effort, you've finally succeeded! I'm very proud of you!"

Ace squeezed the professor's hands back. "I guess I could say it was fate. I was named after the fullmoon maple trees that grew around my house, you know," they stated. "They were practically everywhere in my village!"

" _Acer shirasawanum_ , yes!"

Ace smiled bashfully. "While you're here, would you like to read my new thesis on elemental evolutions?" they asked, clearing their throat. "I'll make some tea, too. Oolong, if that's all right?"

Willow nodded. "I'd be honored."

\---

It started out simple enough. Neither exactly planned for their reunion to end this way.

It wasn't a bad thing to end on, however.

After serving tea, Ace and Willow spent a good half hour catching up, sharing their recent experiences; Willow's run in with a few unique Dittos (though they could tell he was omitting some sensitive details), Ace's future projects. Sage had joined them for a short while, sipping a special brew of berry tea; after about twenty minutes, however, the bored Lopunny ventured off outside to resume grooming under the warm sun and fragrant spring air.

How banal but friendly conversation took a sharp turn to Ace straddling Willow in their chair and kissing the professor until both their lips were practically bruised... Well, neither really knew, nor would they remember. It wasn't that important, anyway, because soon Ace and Willow, still embracing and kissing sloppily, fumbled their way over to the pile of pillows and blankets that made up Sage's lounging spot.

Willow grunted into Ace's mouth as he slid on a silky pillow, collapsing on the downy pile with Ace on top of him. They laughed, both short of breath; Ace sat up, thought a moment. Before Willow could ask them what was wrong, the junior professor scrambled off of him and rushed to the office door, locking it. Ace dashed to the supply closet nearby, opening it with a password.

"Is everything all right?" Willow asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

A second passed, and then Ace slowly stepped out from the closet, arms behind their back. When they looked up and met Willow's gaze, their face immediately turned red. Embarrassment, this time.

"Ace?"

"Professor, I--!" Ace bit their tongue. They hesitated. Willow went to get up, but with a determined and semi-resigned growl, Ace suddenly held out their hands. Holding what appeared to be a rather long shaft made of green gelatin. Willow swore he'd seen this strange object before, and then it clicked-- "I... I recently purchased this toy, but I... I haven't used it yet. I've been... waiting for... someone..." Ace looked from the toy to the professor, then quickly back to the toy.

Willow blinked rapidly. "Is that... a double ended dildo?" His tone was almost the same inquisitive one used when asking about interesting or weird Pokémon.

Ace winced. "Yes, it is-- But! If you don't want to, we don't have--"

Willow chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine, Ace. I mean," he smirked, rubbing his neck, "it... wouldn't be my first time."

Ace smiled a little at that. "So, you... don't mind?"

"Of course not!"

Ace sighed, relieved. "Thank you, professor. For... indulging me."

The two went about undressing, leaving the dildo on the desk atop a pile of important papers. Ace fetched a tube of lubricant from the closet. Both naked now, the two professors stood before each other, neither saying a word, Willow feeling and examining the large toy.

"Professor, if I could ask just... one more favor."

Willow looked up. "Hmm?"

Ace rocked on their feet, toes curling. "I know with the position and everything it's all rather pointless, but do you think you could..." They paused, tapping their nose. "... Wear your glasses?"

"My glasses?" Willow glanced back at his clothes, neatly folded on a chair, glasses on top. He laughed softly. "Right. I remember." Before the two became intimate, Willow noticed Ace often stared at him with strange intensity when he wore his glasses. A fetish, Willow supposed, though Ace would deny calling it that. Nonetheless, he picked up his glasses and slid them on, instantly noticing the brighter shade of red appear on Ace's face. "There!"

Ace wiped at their mouth. "Ah... Thank you so much."

"Now!" Willow declared with a determined expression. "Preparation time!"

Ace had asked for two favors, but it ended up being three. Ace suggested they prep themselves; might take a little longer, but it would allow them to watch the master at work, so to speak. Willow was both flattered and amused by this. So the two sat adjacent of one another on the makeshift bed, passing the lube between each other.

Willow got on elbows and knees, pressing his torso low to the ground. Ace got into position behind him for the perfect view. Willow stretched out, his spine curving slightly, adjusting with his ass in the air. He looked back over his shoulder, and while it wasn't much, Ace could see enough of the professor's face to be happily satisfied.

Willow reached back, lube coated fingers stroking around the outside of his hole. Ace followed lead, shivering at the cool touch against their own asshole. Willow massaged his finger slowly inside, moaning as he pushed into his tight sphincter and started spreading.

Ace didn't know what aroused them more: the professor finger fucking himself, or their own finger fondling their own ass. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

Willow squeezed his eyes shut, glasses tilting down his nose, as he slid his finger in to the knuckle. Ace clutched the blanket beneath them, sweat moistening their brow. Willow started rocking back onto the finger, just slightly; swirling down on it. With a hiss, he inserted the tip of a second digit, pausing a moment to adjust.

Ace continued with just one, still a little... distracted.

Lube dripped from Willow's ass, wetting the silk blanket. He turned his face away, head hanging as he tried to muffle his loud moans. Bouncing desperately on now two whole fingers. Ace wasn't too far behind, excitedly scissoring themselves wider.

Willow abruptly stopped, needing a moment to breathe and relax. He removed his fingers, a large drop of lubricant running down his taint. He turned back to Ace, cheeks pink and bangs matted to his sweat-slick forehead. "H-How's it going?" he rasped, adjusting his glasses.

Ace felt a rush of heat pool into their groin. "Gre--Fine! And you?"

"All... all good here."

Ace needed another minute, but Willow was happy to give himself a bit of extra care--mostly for show, and to help Ace loosen up faster. Not that he minded waiting, but might as well make use of the time.

Once comfortable, Ace and Willow silently coated the dildo in the lubricant, occasionally looking up to smile at each other.

"Ready?" Ace glanced back to Willow, both on hands and knees, ass to ass. Each holding one end of the dildo.

"Ready!"

The flexible gelatin and lube made the toy much easier to slide on. Willow whimpered, inch by inch pushing the dildo inside his hole. There was a good two feet between them, but the space slowly started to close. Ace gasped and flinched, ears throbbing from listening to the professor's groans and whines.

They stopped, each leaving a foot of the dildo between them. Ace inhaled as Willow exhaled.

Without a word, they started thrusting. Ace squealed, head thrown back. Their pace was clumsy, Ace moving a little faster. Willow's cock bobbed between his legs, head just lightly brushing at the sheets and blankets.

Shuffling, adjusting, the two finally settled into a comfortable rhythm. Ace blushed at the obscene noises of their slick assholes riding along the ribbed gelatin toy. They'd both taken more to continue closing the space between them, until there was only a few inches left.

Willow gasped when their asses first slapped together, a loud wet thwack that echoed off the office walls.

"S-Sorry!" Ace stammered, very carefully bouncing back against the professor's rear.

"No, it... it's fine," Willow gulped, his glasses fogged. "Infact, if we could... increase speed just a little..."

Ace shivered. "Okay, okay," they said, "w-we can do that!"

Their asses pulled back on the toy stuffed practically into their bellies, before they slammed back down. Asses striking each other hard. Willow whimpered, and Ace quickly realized the professor had his own personal fetish. Ace didn't mind; they grasped a nearby pillow, resting against it. Pounded on the dildo and Willow's reddening ass cheeks.

Willow moaned, eyes screwed tightly shut, glasses tilted on his nose. He grasped his cock, carelessly tugging and yanking. The extra pleasure shot through his body, made the room temporarily spin when his eyes, still rolling back, opened a crack.

Ace gulped, lazily dropping their head back. "I'm c-close... Faster--faster, please...!"

Willow just nodded and happily picked up speed. Both moaned as the toy worked their insides, asses clapping harder and louder. Willow's balls swaying against his hand as he continued jerking himself off.

Ace came a minute later, biting down on the rumbling cry in their throat. Willow slowed but did not stop; the toy loosened as Ace shifted and pulled off.

Willow meant to stop, to maybe change positions, let Ace lend a hand, but Ace was quick on their feet. Always was. Willow gasped as Ace pressed a hand between his shoulder blades, holding him in place; Ace took the limp end of the dildo, got a firm grip and resumed the rough and fast thrusting from before.

"Feel good, p-professor?" Ace breathed, using both hands to pump and pump and pump the toy.

Willow nearly sobbed, hand on his dick moving too fast, his joints were starting to lock-- Ace did lend a hand then, took the professor's cock by the base. Willow wheezed, stroking down while Ace stroked up; meeting in the middle before going up-back, up-back.

"O-Oh," Willow whimpered, and from here, Ace could definitely see his face. Glasses just barely hanging off his nose, about to fall. Ace trembled; with two more forceful thrusts and tugs, Willow came with a loud cry, squirting his mess in the blankets already wet with perspiration and lubricant.

Willow jerked his hips, milking out the last bit of his climax. Ace pulled the dildo out of the professor's ass in one swift, quick motion, earning another twitch and few more beads of cum. Spent now, Willow stumbled away from the semen streaked sheet and laid down on the nearest pile.

Ace crawled over to him, smiling. "How was it?" they asked.

Willow took few more gulps of air. "S-Splendid!" he chuckled, only to cough. "What about you?"

Ace stared at the professor, grinning. They casually took the professor's glasses, slid them back into proper place on his face. Ace laid down next to Willow, a hand slithering up over his heaving chest. "With you?" they hummed, spooning the professor's side. "It's always the be--"

"--unny!"

Ace and Willow shrieked as the office door was thrown off its hinges, hitting the wall across the room. Sage, visibly worried and frightened, dashed inside. "Lo... lopunny..." he whispered, paws over his mouth.

"Sage," Ace gasped, grabbing a blanket to cover themselves, "it's-- I can explain--"

Later, as the two shared another pot of tea and a first aid kit, they wondered what had set Sage off. Did he understand what the professor and his trainer had done? Did he think they were hurt, given their tired, trembling states--had the professor injured his companion? Did the Lopunny have any semblance of what human sex was like? Or did Sage throw a fit and start kicking everything in the room because they made a total mess of his bed?

"Some things are better left unknown," Ace sighed, sipping their tea with a bandaged finger. Willow just laughed and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, the name of this fic is derived from the flowers that grow on trees--especially willow trees.


End file.
